The Teacake Triangulation
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Subtle Maddy/Rhydian; Set during Series 2] Rhydian was in trouble. Yet again. And, for once, Mr Jeffries had nothing to do with it. No, this time, it was Maddy that he had to apologise to.


**The Teacake Triangulation**

 _Fandom: Wolfblood_

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: Humor, Friendship_

 _Pairing: Subtle Maddy/Rhydian_

 _Word count: 9_ _58_

 _Summary: [Set during Series 2] Rhydian was in trouble. Yet again. And, for once, Mr Jeffries had nothing to do with it._ _No, this time, it was Maddy that he had to apologise to._ _Subtle Maddy/Rhydian ONESHOT._

* * *

 **AN: I just wanted to write some Maddian on my birthday :) Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER. I do not own Wolfblood.** **Or teacakes.**

* * *

Rhydian was in trouble. Yet again.

And, for once, Mr Jeffries had nothing to do with it.

No, this time, it was Maddy that he had to apologise to. Admittedly, jumping out from behind the door frame when she left the bathroom probably wasn't the greatest idea for an April Fools Day prank he had ever come up with - but, really, how exactly was he supposed to know that she'd only just come out of the shower? It wasn't like he paid much attention to her bathroom activities. That would just be weird, after all.

Well, regardless of whether he paid attention to the amount of time she spent in the shower or not, Maddy hadn't exactly been in the April Fools Day spirit. Far from it, in fact. She'd shrieked louder than Rhydian thought was actually possible, nearly losing her towel in the process, and then dashed across the landing to barricade herself in her room, yelling that she was never going to forgive him for as long as she lived, whilst he struggled to contain his laughter at the whole situation.

Her promise to "never forgive him" hadn't bothered Rhydian at first; Maddy was a girl with a short temper and an even shorter ability to hold grudges against people, especially those whom she considered her close friends. But, when the sun set on the fourth of April and Maddy still hadn't spoken a word to him or graced him with the privilege of making eye contact (except to frown at him once as a reminder of her feelings about being caught coming out of the shower), Rhydian had begun to get a little worried. Maddy had been mad at him plenty of times, but she'd never been able to keep her anger going for more than half an hour. Seventy two hours without her talking to him was seventy two hours too many. It was by this point that Rhydian had begun to entertain the idea that _maybe_ the prank wasn't his best idea, and that some form of apology was in order.

It was also at this point that he tried to start some form of communication with Maddy again. He'd tried hanging around outside her classroom in order to catch her at the start of lunch, but she'd breezed past as if he wasn't even there. He'd tried to include her in conversation as their group of five hid themselves in the dark room to eat their sandwiches, but all that he'd gotten in reply was a beat of silence before Shannon had turned to Maddy and breached some new topic, whether it be photography related or not. Rhydian had already tried to convince Shannon and Tom to help him: Tom had simply shook his head with an unhelpful "Sorry, mate", and a "You guys will have to sort this out between yourselves", and Shannon had rolled her eyes and said that she wasn't going to get involved with their little domestics - which, Rhydian had thought sulkily, meant that she was clearly on Maddy's side of the debate.

Which was how, after a good ten minutes of trying to ask Jana for help (which turned out to be a waste of time), Rhydian found himself standing alone on the landing, trying to figure out what was the best way to present someone with a small plate that had a teacake sitting on it.

After making sure he knew how to delete his Internet history, he had spent at least half an hour crawling through YouTube results and clips from the vast number of teen romance movies, until, finally, he had come across the idea of food. Rhydian was not, by any means, brilliant at cooking; he'd actually been banned from using the kitchen by Emma after the last attempt he made, which eliminated a lot of his options. He knew Maddy liked teacakes, however, and he had cheered silently when he'd eventually stumbled across some in the cupboard that weren't out of date. But now, of course, there was the challenge of how he was going to go about actually giving his friend the teacake; there was always the chance that Maddy's bedroom door would get slammed in his face before he'd even had the opportunity to get his words out.

With a sigh, he approached the door and knocked on it twice. He started to lose his nerve promptly two seconds later as he heard Maddy's footsteps heading towards him; panicking, he dropped the plate to the floor - it was a miracle that it didn't shatter on impact - and retreated as fast as humanly - or rather, as Wolfbloodly - possible into his guest bedroom, peering round the corner, as Maddy's door opened and she almost trod on the teacake sitting there, minding its own business. Rhydian watched as she bent to pick it up, a frown on her face, before she glanced along the landing and took a sniff at the air, realisation crossing her face as she recognised who had brought her the unexpected gift. She turned and took the plate into her room, the teacake already unwrapped and in her mouth; she returned a few seconds later, placing the plate - which was now taken up by a green post-it note - back on the landing and closing her door behind her. Rhydian waited until her footsteps had moved away before he decided it was safe to leave, and crept back to investigate.

 _Apology accepted, muppet_ , was scrawled onto the post-it note, along with a smiley face sticking its tongue out. Rhydian gave an inner sigh of relief, grinning to himself as he slipped the note into his pocket and went to dispose of the plate.

* * *

 **Aw, Rhydian. You big cute dork, you. :)**


End file.
